Red
by littlehummingbird
Summary: "all i know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home. all i know is a simple name and everything has changed."


A/N-okay-this is my first cross over so hopefully you all like it. Its twilight/glee and the pairing is alice/quinn. but im gonna kinda change some of the twilight storyline so it fits better. you'll see. just read, enjoy and review. kthanks. :)

Quinn gazed into the choir room, reminicing over all the times she had in that room. The good, the bad, and all in between. A small smile took hold of her lips. Her new Yale life was amazing. It was great...good...well, pretty good. okay, it was decent. She enjoyed it, for the most part. But it wasn't all she dreamed of. It was fairly lonely, and she missed everyone back home. Nothing compared to Glee club. Glee was only place she ever truly felt she belonged, the one place she was accepted, no matter what. A part of her wished she wasn't just visiting for the holidays, that she was here to stay. But she was convinced that Yale would soon live up to its full potential.

"Brings back memories huh?"

Quinn turned to meet the face to the familar voice.

"Finn." She smiled sweetly.

"Welcome back." He told her, walking closer as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Word on the street is you're coaching the glee club now."

"Yeah, kinda got some big shoes to fill though."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. You always lead the group. They're lucky to have you."

Finn smiled. Quinn always had a way with words. Even if they were simple, it was always exactly what was needed. The small moment of silence between them almost made Quinn miss what they had. Almost. But that what was the past. She would always love Finn, what they had was special. She had someone new. Her college professor. Another person she thought she had something special with. He was going to leave his wife to be with her. Had, was, all past tence. It was another one Quinn could add to her list of failed relationships. But she wasn't here to worry and fret about stupid guys. She was home for the holidays. To be with her family and friends. A nice little get-away.

"Hey, how about a song? Its been awhile since we've sung together. It'll be like good ol' times."

Quinn smiled and aprroved with a nod. "Alright."

Just on que, the music started and Finn started.

_'I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love. Even more than I usually do. And although I know It's a long road back. I promise you. I'll be home for can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents under the tree. Christmas Eve will find me where the love-light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams.'_

Quinn_: Even more than I usually do. Ooh I promise. I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents under the Eve will find me where the love-light beams. I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams._

Both_: Ohhh, i know its a long road back, I promise you i'll be home for christmas. You can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents under the tree. Christmas Eve will find me where the love-light gleams. I'll be home for christmas, if only in my dreams._

"Welcome back to lima Quinn Fabray." Finn said as he pulled the blond into a hug. They turned to leave when they saw a girl standing in the door way of the choir room. She was short, small and pixie like. Her dark hair was cut short and her eyes a piercing brown, almost gold. When their eyes met, the girls red lips pulled into a smile as she simply walked away.

"Who was that?" Quinn asked, curious about the mysterious stranger.

Finn strugged. "I don't know actually, I've never seen her here before, must be someone new."

"Ya know what, i'll catch up with you later."

Quinn hurried down the halls, looking for the pixie girl from the choir room. She didn't know what it was about her that got her so curious about her. She was just different then everyone in Mckinley, she only saw her for a brief moment but Quinn knew that much. She had to meet her. Finally, her eyes caught her. There she was, standing in front of her locker, reapplying her lipstick. The blond smirked as she approached.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked leaning against the lockers.

The girl turned Quinn and smiled. "Yes, actually. You sing quite well."

"Thank you, I'm Quinn Fabray." She said.

Quinn always enjoyed compliments. Whether it was her looks or her singing, she'd take it. And the girls voice sounded genuine, bubbly. Almost like she was excited about hearing her sing, which made Quinn feel good about herself. It was rare that someone at Mckinley was actually excited about hearing glee perform. Usually it ended with them being slushied or boo-ed. Quinn smiled as their hands locked together.

"Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you."


End file.
